


Nero loves his uncle

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Nero filled with eggs, Short One Shot, Stomach Deformation, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: Nero wants to be filled up with eggs and he asked Dante if he could do so. Of course, Dante accepted Nero's request and after doing so,they ended up to have sex
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Nero loves his uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Broken english alert

A moan could be heard coming from Nero's bedroom.  
In there, Dante was filling up his nephew with some pickled eggs.

Dante's fingers were gentle while he was moving them inside Nero's ass to push the eggs in the depth.

" _D-Dante...ngh...I can't...my stomach..._ "

Dante had pushed seven eggs inside Nero and his stomach was about to deform. Even if he wanted,Nero couldn't take another one egg.

" _C'mon, kid. Just one more._ "

But Dante really wanted to push one more egg into his nephew and he did. Dante pushed the last egg into Nero's ass in one fell swoop. Nero was panting and moaning a lot. But, despite all,he managed to take that one more egg in him. His stomach,now,was deformed and Nero could touch it. But doing so his stomach hurt.

"Dante...I..."

" _Shh, Nero. The best is far to come._ "

Dante went up the bed, picking Nero up. As soon as, Nero was in his arms,Dante started to finger him while,with his other hand, he was massaging the deformation.

Nero was moaning and drooling by the pleasure while Dante's fingers were doing their job.

" _Dante...ahh...please stop..._ "

Dante was surprised of such a request. After all, they had just started to have fun.

" _Uhm,why?_ "

" _My stomach...ngh...it's hurting..._ "

" _As you wish, kid._ "

Dante pulled his fingers out of Nero's ass. They were totally wet of Nero's juice and Dante licked them. He was tasting his nephew juice.

" _Nero,your juice is always so good._ "

But Dante kept massaging Nero's deformation. Even if Dante touch was light, Nero moaned a lot.

" _Ngh...Dante..."_

" _Let's see if they're ready._ "

Dante started to push Nero's stomach.

" _No! Please!_ "

Nero felt a stabbing pain and he tried to stop Dante's hands but he wasn't able to do so because his body was shivering due to pleasure and the pain.   
Nero could feel the eggs move inside him.

" _Please...ngh...stop..._ "

" _Shh,kid. Just relax._ "

By pushing his stomach so much,Nero was ready to cum both from his cock and his ass.

" _I can't!_ "

Nero cummed,pulling out six of the eggs from his ass.  
Dante was surprised that Nero managed to keep some of them in his stomach.

" _Oh! Looks like two of them are still in._ "

So Dante pushed Nero's stomach once again.

" _No, wait!_ "

But Nero couldn't stop Dante's wishes and he cummed again, pulling out all the remaining eggs.  
Nero,now,was panting,drooling and cry a lot in Dante's arms due to pleasure and the pain.

" _Well,kid. You've done an awesome work. It's time to reward your struggle._ "

Dante laid Nero down in front of him and gently he pushed his huge dick inside his nephew.

" _Let's rock, kid._ "

Dante moved faster inside Nero who moaned a lot in the grip of pleasure. And while they were doing so,Dante gripped his nephew's hands in his ones.

" _Dante! Yes!_ "

But Dante shut Nero up,snogging him. While Dante's tongue was dancing with Nero's one,his huge cock had reached Nero's depth, deforming his stomach once again.

" _Oh,kid! You're amazing!_ "

Dante was so close to cum that he moved faster than before.   
Dante could feel his dick be clung by Nero's flesh.

" _Kid, you're such an eager! I'm cumming!_ "

Dante filled his nephew's stomach up with his semen.  
Nero was drooling with his eyes rolled up and his face red by the pleasure.

Dante had totally dominated him.

As soon as Dante pulled his dick out from his nephew, their juices coming out of him.

" _Thank...you...Dante..._ "

After that, Nero felt asleep totally worn out.

" _No,kid... Thanks to you._ "

Then Dante gave him a kiss on his forehead and he put him to bed.

" _Sweet dreams,kid._ "

THE END  
  



End file.
